We Truly Care
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: At times, the mind can say such things that leads us to believing in something that isn't true. Especially when it comes to the subjects of Death and of Love


For us, death is just another part of life. Which means we must accept that one day, we will leave the world we know behind. As well as leaving the ones we care for so much behind as well. But for some, they feel as though when they are gone from the world of the living, that none who live will mourn for them, nor remember them. Why this is, is that for those some, they feel as though they aren't loved nor treasured by people. What's more is that they even feel that, maybe no one should mourn for their passing 'cause they feel they don't deserve to be held in the minds of those who surround them. Such a mindset is not only sad, but can also take ones soul apart and such a soul is being torn apart right now. As the panda we all know and love, is sitting in the hall of warriors. Starring at his own reflection, showing his saddened face, accompanied by eyes that hold pain.

"Ah, what's going on with you Po?" He asked himself, raising his right paw from the jaded floor. Placing it one his head, feeling his mind swirl with angst.

"I mean, you should by now feel good about yourself. You should know that, it's not like before where you felt the only one who would mourn if you passed was dad. You have friends now who care for you, another father who loves you just as much, and you have a mate who would go to the ends of the world for you. Yet here you are, still feeling the same before all the good came." Po stated with confusion and anger mixed together. Yet even with the worlds he said to himself, his mind was still filling him with dread.

 _"Oh please Po, you know darn well they don't care about you. All those smiles they give are just fake. All those admiring words they say to you are just so they do t hear you whine or complain like you always do. That all those hugs and warm kisses your love gives is just out of pity and not her love for you."_ His mind said with evil, making the panda close his eyes and shake his head.

"No, you're wrong. They do care about from the bottom of their hearts. I know they'd miss me if I was to die. W-wouldn't they?" He asked calmly, opening his eyes back up. Not realizing the words his mind was tormenting him with were creeping their way into his heart.

 _"Of course they wouldn't. Besides, you know as well as I do, even if they somehow actually did care about you. That you don't deserve such ties and love from them. After all, you only cause harm and sorrow for them. Never thinking before you act, getting them hurt or almost killed. Hell, I bet they'd be happy if you died, wouldn't you agree?"_ Such words and such lies, pounded at the pandas heart. Making him envision scenes where he could see his family celebrating his death with glee. Hearing them say 'good riddance', while he could hear his beloved say 'At long last, the pity party is over'.

"No! That's not true! Y-you're just making me see what you want me to see! It's all lies!" Po said in anger, raising his face before putting his left paw on his face. He then bent over, feeling his heart pound with grief while water began to drip and fall between his fingers.

 _"Am I though? After all, I only say what you feel."_ The voice in his head said, his voice. And as he stayed their, kneeling with water falling. He didn't know what to do, say, or even think in that moment. Little did he knew though, his love had gone looking for them when she had found he was not in their bed for the night. So after some searching with worry, he was found by his mate...Master Tigress.

"Po?" She said with concern, her eyes filled with confusion at the pandas state. She then rushed over to him, her red gown swinging back and forth from the sudden rush of air that was being hounded by her quickness. Which led her to being near him in a matter of seconds.

"Hey, what's going on with you Po!?" She quickly asked, placing her left paw on his right shoulder. When she did however, she heard him say something he never said to her before.

"Go away." He rasped out, due to his throat being overwhelmed with the emotions he was experiencing. From this answer she was given, she didn't know what to say other than.

"Go away? Like that's going to happen, now tell me what's going on." Tigress demanded, trying her best to stay calm for Po. It was then Po removed his shoulder from Tigress's grasp and stood up. Removing his paws from his face, and opened his eyes so he could look at Tigress.

"I said just go away ok! I get it now alright, you don't need to love me out of pity and you can tell the others stop with the fake smiles. That if they just want me to die than just tell me straight out!" Po yelled to the feline, anger on his face. Making Tigress look at him with a confused face.

"What are you talking about Po? Why are you lashing out like this?" Tigress gently questioned, wanting her panda to calm from his state. And as the reasonable questions hit the panda in the ears, he began to calm his breathing. Realizing what he had just said about Tigress and his friends.

"I-I'm sorry kitten, I don't know what came over me just now. I let my mind get to me in the moment." He stated, his angered expression slowly vanishing back into one of sadness. Po then began to look at the ground, at which point Tigress slowly made her way back over to him. Once she did, Po looked from the ground and to her.

"Po, tell me. What's got you into such a wreck?" She asked, and instead of a reply with words from the mouth. She instead got a wrap of the arms and a head placed on left shoulder for a reply.

"A lot has Tigress, but the main reason is because I feel as though that when I die not you, my fathers, or even friends will miss me. That at the same time even if you did, I don't deserve your mourning 'cause of who I am." Po whispered, clenching the tiger who seemed to be at a loss for words. She had never seen Po like this, even at the battles they fought with Shen and Kai. However, being the one he entrusted with his own beating heart, she was going to try her best to calm him down. Which began with a hug of her own and the sound of purring as she laid her head against his.

"It's alright dumpling. It's ok, I'm here for you. Which is why I must ask, was it your mind telling you such horrible things that led you such a state?" Pos eyes then widened a little.

"How di-." But before he could finish, Tigress intervened.

"Let for starters, you mentioned that your mind got the better of you just a moment of go. It wasn't just that though, it's also due to the fact I've dealt with such things from my mind to. As it always told me that no one would ever give me a chance to make something of myself. That I wouldn't ever have a purpose, and that I was better off wandering off somewhere and dying." Tigress told him, taking her head away from his and looking him in the eyes.

"It was bad, and I almost listened to it. I knew though, that I couldn't. I didn't want it to win and lead me to do something, that I felt in the core of my heart I would regret for the rest of my life. I know that it's been hard for you Po, you've been so lonely for a long time and I do understand why your mind would say that I fell in love with you out of pity and that the others just give fakeness. None of its true though, they care so much about you, that all those smiles and admiration are so that you do know they care for you. That they don't ever want to lose you, that for me I fell in love with you 'Cause you are all I could ever want in someone I would want to be with forever." She explained to him, showing a comforting smile to the distraught panda. Who put his nose to hers, and stopped the tears.

"I, I honestly don't what to say. I believe you my Ti, I truly do. But I'm still lost on why I would ever think such things, especially with all we've been through." Po admitted, closing his eyes. Wishing the thoughts he had would disappear for good.

"It's not easy to rid such things that have been with you for most of your life Po. That doesn't mean though, we can't fight them. Just think Po, you've fought through them ever since they came to you. I know you wouldn't let them win now. Ever more, _**I**_ would never let them take you over. Trust me though when I say this to you my love, we are scared of the day we will lose you. We are frightened of the day we will have to say our goodbyes, and that all we will have left are the memories of the one who changed us for the better. Your friends love you Po, your family loves you, and I love you. No matter what your mind says, our words are true and will never be lies, ok." Tigress told him, gently moving her nose from the pandas. Instead pushing her lips onto his for but a few seconds. But for those few seconds, Po knew everything she said was all from the heart. Making him show a tiny smile before he buried his head in the Tigers neck. Making him think something, that eased the doubt he had.

 _"I guess I was wrong. No, I was wrong to ever have doubt that no one would miss me or even remember me when I'm gone."_

 **Hope you guys liked it**


End file.
